super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Speech Of Shining Convoy (Lord Omniverse)
Those are the collection of line spoken by Shinning Convoy, founder of Zen Seibertron Teikoku and one of the "God Emperor" Of Humanities The Children Of Primus Philsolopy Soundwave: THE GOD EMPEROR ARE SPEAKING. Shinning Convoy: The old day of Humanity has come to an end. What appreared as a show of political strength for countless Xeno outside of this sacred planet. Ever since the gang is formed, there has been two ideology we hold most sacred. FIRST, IS THE VALUE AND MUTUAL LOVE BETWEEN MEMBER OF THE FAMILLY, and second is the umcompromising fact, THAT ZST IS WILL AND MUST BE THE DOMINANT POWER IN THE OMNIVERSE. WE HAS TO BE THE MINORITY BECAUSE WE ARE THE MOST POWERFUL FORCE IN THE OMNIVERSE. WHICH HAS ALWAY BEEN THE MINORITY, INSTEAD OF THOSE "MAJORITY" LIKE THOSE FILTHY XENO. And because we are the racially best in the whole reality, we can, in the proudest self-esteem, hold the position of the dominant force in the Omniverse. The Humanity and Fairies has alway subordinated themselves to the "high and mighty" Xeno. We are happy, that the constantly changing vision has now being replaced with a fixed vision. We who is the carrier of the best blood, those whose belong to the divine and sacred Primordial, WE WHO HOLD THE BLOOD OF PRIMUS, OF ASTAL, OF GAIA, OF SOL, OF LEGENDRA, OF KAISER , AND KNOW HOW TO USE IT TO RETAIN LEADERSHIP OF THE OMNIVERSE SHALT NOT RELINQUISHING IT. *cheer* Shinning Convoy: What i has dreamed has now become reality. THE SYMBOL OF MUTUAL LOVE BETWEEN THE THREE RACES, WHOM INHERITED THE BLOOD OF MY FATHER HAS BECOME THE SYMBOL OF OUR GREAT FAMILY. AND THUS BECOME THE STANDARD OF PEOPLE. THE MOST PRECIOUS THING I POSSES IN THIS REALITY IS MY PEOPLE. AND FOR THE SAKE OF THIS PEOPLE, FOR YOU, WE MUST FIGHT, NEVER LOST HOPE, NEVER LOST YOUR COURAGE. THE ENEMY WE ARE FACING ARE JUST MERE GARBAGE. INSIGNIFICANT COMPARE TO THE MIGHT OF OUR GREAT FAMILLY. TO THE MIGHT OF ME, YOUR GREAT AND POWERFUL GOD EMPEROR. TO THE MIGHT OF MY EQUAL, MY DEAR BROTHER, THE BRAVE. TO THE MIGHT OF THE PRETTY CURE, WHOM WE SEEN AS EQUAL. TO THE MIGHT OF THE LOVELY SETSUNA. THEY MAY LOOK STRONG AND NUMEROUS, BUT UNDER THAT FALSE LOOK IS A BUNCH OF ORGANISM LIE LOWER THAN BACTERIA IN THE FOOD CHAIN. So why we should afraid of them. *cheer* Shinning Convoy: HOW CAN WE ALLOW THOSE PIECE OF GARBAGE TO CALLING THE HUMANITY APE, TO CALLED THE FAIRIES "PLUSH ANIMAL", AND CALLING US "DEVIL". THEY HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALLED US SUCH A THING. BUT THEY STILL DOING IT, XENO DOESN'T DESERVED FREE SPEECH. THEY DOESN'T DESERVED FREEDOM, FREE THOUGHT OR THE RIGHT TO BE TREAT LIKE "HUMAN". THE CONCEPT OF "HUMAN RIGHT" ARE THE PRIVILEDGES OF "US" DAMNIT. THOSE FILTHY PIECE OF GARBAGE DOESN'T DESERVED TO BE CALLED LIFE FORM ALSO. THEY'RE MERE PARADOX, MERE PARASITE WHOM LEECH ON EVERY SINGLE PRIMUS DAMN CONCEPT IN THE OMNIVERSE. THE ONLY RIGHT THEY DESERVED ARE THE RIGHT TO DIE A PAINFUL DEATH AND LIVE IN CONSTANT DESPAIR. THAT WHAT THEY DESERVED. *cheer* Shining Convoy: But sadly, they're not. THERE STILL SMILE AND HOPE IN THEIR FACE. THEIR STILL PROSPERITY, THERE STILL TRACE OF FREEDOM AND FREE SPEECH IN THERE SOCIETY. IN FACT THEY ARE STILL ALLOWED TO HAVE A SOCIETY, A RIGHT THEY DO NOT HAVE. WHY WE ALLOWING THEM TO DO SUCH A HEINOUS THING IN THE FIRST PLACE. THOSE XENO SHOULD BE EXCUTED FOR THE HEINOUS VIOLATION OF OUR HUMAN RIGHT, FOR THE RIGHT THEY DO NOT HAVE. FOR EVERY XENO WHO SMILE, THOUSAND SHOULD BE EXECUTED, FOR EVERY XENO WHO DEMONSTRATING LOVE, MILLION SHOULD BE EXCUTED, FOR EVERY XENO WHO HAVING HOPE, BILLION SHOULD BE EXECUTED. AND WE SHALL BE THE ONE WHO EXECUTED THEM. TO PRESERVED THE SACRED RIGHT OF THOSE WHO BEAR THE SACRED BLOOD OF GOD IN THEIR VEIN. *cheer* Shining Convoy: WE, THE COLLECTIVE OF HUMAN, CYBERTRONIAN, FAIRIES, AB-HUMAN WHOM BEING BLESSED WITH THE BLOOD OF THE ALMIGHTY AND ALL POWERFUL FOUNDING GOD OF THE OMNIVERSE. AND BEING PROTECTED BY THE SACRED CONVOYS, THE POWERFUL BRAVES, THE GENTLE AND MIGHTY PRETTY CURE, WHOM ARE PRIMORDIAL GOD THEMSELVES SHALL PREVAIL. AND FROM THIS POINT, I, THE LEADER OF THE BRAVES, THE FIRST BORN OF OUR SACRED FATHER PRIMUS AND OUR KIND MOTHER ASTAL, THE ELDEST BROTHER IN FAMILLY. YOUR LOVELY GOD EMPEROR, WILL DECLARE THAT WE SHALL UNITED. UNDER THE ROOF OF OUR SACRED BLOODLINE, UNDER ABSOLUTE EQUALITY. *cheer* Shinning Convoy: AND FROM THIS POINT ON, WE WILL BE FEARED BY ALL THE XENO, BY ALL THE GARBAGE FROM THE NEGATIVE OMNIVERSE AS THE "GREAT PRIMUS FAMILY". WE SHALL BECOME THE SUPREME FORCE IN THE OMNIVERSE. BUT I'M NOT ALONE, ALL THE GOD AND GODDESS WHO STAND BESIDE ME, THOSE WHO ONCE CALLED "CONVOYS", "BRAVES" AND "PRETTY CURE" SHALL BECOME YOUR NEW GOD EMPERORS AND GOD EMPRESS. SO ALL HAIL TO THEM AS WELL. Category:Lord Fanfic Omniverse